


Red Velvet Cupcakes and TLC

by ChungHee22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brief mention of Armin, Brief mention of Carla Jaeger, Eren is know as a little shit, Levi is 23, M/M, This is just a little something I came up with, and I put Jaeger cause I perfer to use Jeager rather than Yeager, brief mention of mikasa, but Levi loves him anyway, eren is 22, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many sides of Eren Jaeger that I've seen in the past 5 years of our relationship. I've seen him go from loving the world and being so happy he could be the next Snow White, to hating everything and everyone around him, excluding me of course. I've seen him become so infuriated, so irritated, that I had to stop him from punching a hole in my--correction, OUR, bedroom wall. He's cried on my shoulder countless of times, and he's brought me a homemade and loved filled lunch to my part time job at the little pastry shop downtown at least a million times. Eren can go from one emotion to another so fast sometimes I'm surprised I haven't gotten whiplash yet, thank god. But all of those emotions and outbursts make me love Eren even more each passing day, which has lead me to this point in my life.</p>
<p>I'm going to propose to him today.</p>
<p>Well, that's what I had planned but apparently plans can change.<br/>(this is a part of the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet Cupcakes and TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> I know I've been away for so long and haven't written anything for Cafe Zoe or My Nerd and Me, and trust me I feel awful about it. The reason I wrote this was because 
> 
> A.)I wanted to give you guys something to read because I feel like a total douche
> 
> B.)The way Eren is feeling in this is actually how I'm feeling only mine is magnified and I don't know what to do. Plus I have writers block and it's just...horrible
> 
> It's still no excuse and I sincerely apologize to all of the people who have read Cafe Zoe and have been waiting for it to update. I'll tell you this right now, no matter how long it takes, I will NOT abandon or discontinue Cafe Zoe or My Nerd and Me. They are my babies and I see how much people like them so I wont let you down. It might just take me a minute to update is all. I have homework to do too but...  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot I wrote up.
> 
> tumblr: chunghee22 ^^

 

There are many sides of Eren Jaeger that I've seen in the past 5 years of our relationship. I've seen him go from loving the world and being so happy he could be the next Snow White, to hating everything and everyone around him, excluding me of course. I've seen him become so infuriated, so irritated, that I had to stop him from punching a hole in my--correction, OUR, bedroom wall. He's cried on my shoulder countless of times, and he's brought me a homemade and loved filled lunch to my part time job at the little pastry shop downtown at least a million times. Eren can go from one emotion to another so fast sometimes I'm surprised I haven't gotten whiplash yet, thank god. But all of those emotions and outbursts make me love Eren even more each passing day, which has lead me to this point in my life.

 

I'm going to propose to him today.

 

Well, that's what I had planned but apparently plans can change _._ **  
**

 

                                                                                                -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Late.

 

I called Eren about a half and hour ago and he's fucking late. And on this special day too! He may not know it's a special day, but can't he at least be on time? Fucking hell. 

 

I stop pacing through the light dusting of snow on the ground, and look around. The trees lining the currently vacant park are lightly covered in snow, making them look like something out a fantasy story. The snow twinkled and glittered in the light making everything look even more beautiful than before. Green grass completely covered with a thin layer of frost, the wind not as cold as it should be in January but I'm definitely not complaining. I absolutely hate the cold. It was totally silent, doing nothing but increasing my nervousness and anxiety about what was going to take place soon.The benches barely had anything on them, but I didn't want to be getting down on one knee in front of my boyfriend, say all kinds of sappy shit, and have a wet ass.

 

_Oh right,_  I chuckle to myself quietly, _I'm going to be proposing to Eren today_. 

 

I've actually been planning this whole thing for awhile now. Three months if I'm adding the days correctly. I would come to the park and sit in my car and play Juice Jam on my phone until the park closed, trying to figure out when the park had the least amount of people. If there is one thing me  _and Eren_  have in common is that we hate crowds. Too many people is a no go for us. The only big group of people that we can handle are our group of friends, know as the Horde, consisting of 18 people excluding me and Eren. The point is, I didn't want Eren to feel uncomfortable at all when I proposed so I watched and watched and watched, almost got caught by the police, and watched and watched...until finally I had all the info I needed. Turns out the park is pretty much empty on Wednesdays. 

 

Which is why I'm standing here on a Wednesday waiting for Eren in the park so I can ask for his hand in marriage.  _Ask for his hand in marriage. Good lord I sound old. No wonder Eren calls me and old geezer, the little shit._ My  _bright eyed, beautiful little shit, who I've been in love with since we were 5 and finally got the balls to date as freshman in college._ I smile as I look up at the sky seeing the little specks of whit fall. It was so peaceful and beautiful and even though my stomach was turning from all the nerves, I could slowly feel myself calm down. That is until I looked at my watch.

 

"4:45 huh? Where the heck are you Eren?" I mumbled aloud, grinding my heel into the grass.  _He's usually never this late when I call him for something._ I got a paper cut once and sent him a text while he was in class asking where the band aids were, and he literally ran from his class to the apartment in 5 minutes. And believe me, the college campus wasn't that close to my apartment.  _Then what's holding him up? Is there a traffic jam? No, he can just walk to the park, it's not that far away. Maybe he...Oh my god. What if he got into an accident? What if he tried to rush over here like he always does and got hit by a car?! What if he-_

 

My thoughts were cut short when I heard footsteps slowly approaching me. I turned to my right to see who was walking towards me. Eren. It was Eren, walking towards me with all body parts in place, hands in his coat pockets, everything looking put together except for the whirlwind on the top of his head. The wind was definitely _not_ good to him today. In only a few steps he was in front of me.

 

"I'm here."

 

I stared at Eren in surprise.  _Well that's new_. Whenever Erens come to me in the past I either get a cheery greeting or a tense greeting when he's pissed off. This greeting is one I've never even dealt with before. After all the years of knowing Eren I've never heard him sound like this. It's not monotone per say, but it's like he's not there. Like he's halfway disconnected and his mind on something else. Usually I can tell what's wrong with him or at least get a general idea without even asking, but this? I'm lost. Doesn't mean I won't try to figure out what's wrong with him though.

 

Walking up to him, I slip my arms through the opening having his hands in his pockets created and pulled him into a hug. "Hey." No response. He didn't really move, only shuffled forward when I pulled him. Looking up at him I spoke again, "Eren? Hello? Oi Eren!" That got his attention because I could finally see his eyes focus on me. "Now that you've come back, I want to know what's wrong with you. You seem out of it today." 

 

He said nothing for a long time, only stared at me, eyes not actually seeing me, just looking in my direction. But I stayed still and quiet, deciding that the best option would be for him to tell me what was wrong. Even if the wind was picking up and it was getting colder. 

 

By the time Eren did anything, my hands were ice cold, my thin gloves not standing much of a chance against the cold. 

 

Eren let out a heavy sigh and rested his head on top of mine, forcing me to stare at his chest. He took a breath before he spoke, "I don't know." I made a noise of confusion. Another sigh. "I mean that I don't know what's wrong with me today. After eating lunch with Mikasa and Armin earlier I've just felt...blah. So I tried cheering myself up. I watched Looney Tunes, played racing games, made cupcakes-"

 

"You made  _cupcakes?_ What kind? Were they red velvet?" I interrupted. It was actually kinda weird talking to Erens chest like this. I usually do it a different way...

 

Eren hit me on the head with his chin, "Shhh! Now, like I said, I made cupcakes, and nothing worked. I called my mom and thought that maybe she'd know what was wrong with me, but all she said was that it was one of those days, whatever that means. That' why I was late by the way. Mom got a little carried away on the phone." I could hear the smile in his voice when he talked about his mom. Annnnnd I could literally feel it because his chin was trying to dig a hole into my head. 

 

I hummed in thought.  _So he's just feeling blah today and can't cheer himself up. What could I do to cheer him up then? There's not enough snow on the ground for a snowball fight Plus the wind is starting to get worse, so it'd have to be something inside...Got it!_

 

Sliding from underneath Erens chin and receiving a whine of protest, I leaned up a bit and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Why don't we go home and watch some T.V?"

 

Eren looked at me in confusion, "But I told you it didn't work. Weren't you listening?"

 

I smirked. "Yeah, you said watching  _Looney Tunes_ didn't work, but what about a Say Yes to the Dress: Atlanta marathon hmm? Never said anything about that." Grabbing one of his hands out of his pocket, I pulled him along, "And since you made cupcakes, we have a snack that'll last until the marathon is over. Since you know, it is one of your favorite shows and all." I was smiling by now because I knew that if anything could cure a sad/angry/mopey/etc Eren, it was Say Yes to the Dress. That show was a miracle.

 

By the time we got to the entrance of the park, we were walking side by side and I think I saw a small smile on his face. 

 

_Levi=1, Blah feeling=0_

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Once we got back to our apartment we changed into our pajamas, grabbed the full tray of red velvet cupcakes ( _Score!_ ) and put on TLC. We had already missed half of the first episode for the marathon, but we had a few hours to go, so we weren't really worried. Plus they showed a repeat at 12. As soon as the channel was on Eren was sucked in. And for hours we sat on our comfy brown couch, snuggled together, cheering and booing, critiquing and watching in silence, stuffing our faces full of cupcake and sharing a few super sweet kisses on commercials. 8 hours, two bottles of cream soda and 24 cupcakes later we cleaned up and headed to bed.

 

Now it's 3 in the morning. Eren fell asleep a couple of hours ago, but due to all the sugar I ate, It'll take a bit before I can fully wind down. Thank god tomorrow is Thursday and I'm off on Thursday's, so I can sleep in until the afternoon. So I've just been laying here, running my fingers through his hair while he sleeps. Before he feel asleep he told me with a big smile on his face that the blah feeling had passed thanks to my dress therapy. That made me laugh and made my heart soar at the same time. I felt like I was on cloud 9 because I helped Eren get out of his funk and gave him his smile back. It was such an amazing feeling.

 

And if you're all wondering if I forgot about the proposal, I'll admit that I did for a bit. Trying to make Eren feel better was more important in that moment. Halfway through our marathon I remembered, but Eren wasn't all the way happy yet, so I decided to leave him alone. Don't think I won't propose though. Are you kidding? This man is  _mine._ I'm doing like Queen B said and putting a ring on it ok?

 

Who knows. Maybe Eren will get a cupcake with an extra surprise.

 

 

 

 

 

And guess what? He did. And now we're planning our wedding. 

 

 

[Levis Outside Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=179534311)

[Erens Outside Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=179534549)

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
